El Corazon de la Panthera
by 7Xrenji
Summary: Petit OneShot entre deux habitants du Hueco Mundo : Grimmjow et Neliel, à l'époque où celleci était encore membre de l'Espada. Les deux arrancars vont apprendre à se découvrir alors qu'une terrible menace plane sur la jolie Nell.


_**-El **__**Corazón de la Panthera-**_

Les lames tourbillonnaient et s'entrechoquaient dans le ciel jusqu'à ce que le premier sang soit versé.

Une fine traînée qui se répand sur le sol dans une pluie de gouttelettes annonce la fin des hostilités.

Mais pour l'un des duelliste stopper les échanges à ce stade n'est envisageable. De sa voix haut perchée et perçante, l'homme, aussi fin que grand, interpelle son adversaire qui nettoyait déjà sa lame en vue de la rengainer dans le fourreau qu'elle n'aurait du quitter pour une telle broutille.

-« Qu'il y a t-il donc, Noïtora ? » Répondit de sa voix cristalline la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

-« Nous n'en n'avons pas fini. Qui crois tu insulter en rangeant ton zanpakutô au beau milieu d'un combat ! »

Malgré le ton hargneux de la voix, et la forte volonté de combattre qui s'en dégageait, la femme ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de faire un pas sur le côté pour se détourner de celui qui ne voulait admettre sa défaite.

Et elle n'eut pas plus de réaction quand une imposante lame en forme de croissant de lune s'écrasa dans le sol, à quelques centimètres de son bras.

Située au bout d'un manche qui devait faire dans les un mètre cinquante, la lame avait elle aussi des proportions titanesques, signe des importants dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer sur quiconque aurait le malheur de la rencontrer au cours d'un combat.

Son propriétaire était un être filiforme engoncé dans une tenue blanche prêt du corps. Son visage était encadré par de longs cheveux raides et noirs qui descendaient jusqu'en bas du visage.

Il arborait un résidu de masque sur son œil gauche, marque de ceux qui étaient avant des Hollows, ces esprits qui n'avaient pas pu être guidés jusqu'à la Soul Society et qui s'étaient transformés en monstres avides d'âmes.

-« Retournes toi, Neliel, et fais moi face encore une fois, je ne compte pas me contenter de cela. » Lança l'homme, un air méprisant sur le visage, le regard chargé de haine.

La jeune femme pivota très légèrement pour pouvoir planter ses deux yeux émeraudes pâles dans le regard vitreux de son opposant à la dent dure.

-« N'as tu autre chose à faire que de me défier, encore et encore ? » Lui demanda t-elle avec une voix très douce et calme.

La jeune femme affichait un air mélancolique, accentué par l'étrange maquillage rouge pâle qui courait sous ses yeux et sur l'arête de son nez. Elle portait sur la tête le reste de son masque de hollow, qui avait la forme d'un crâne d'animal aux cornes recourbés vers l'avant. Et de part et d'autre de ce masque coulaient en cascades ses longs cheveux vert.

En dépit ce cet artifice qui faisait entièrement parti d'elle, elle avait tout d'une belle femme, que ce soit la forme de son visage que de son corps, bien proportionné dans tous les sens du terme.

A côté d'elle, le fil de fer géant faisait bien pâle figure.

En entendant les paroles qu'elle prononça, il sembla perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait encore, et sorti de terre son zanpakutô pour l'abattre sur la jeune femme.

Dans un fracas assourdissant la masse de métal défonça le sol, projetant des éclats un peu partout aux alentours, en même temps qu'un nuage de particules.

Le sang gicla bien, mais comme la première fois, ce n'était pas celui de Neliel qui venait d'être versé, mais bien celui de l'arrancar qui venait de porter l'attaque.

Noïtora baissa la tête vers son torse et regarda la coupure qui parcourait près de vingt centimètres de sa peau, laissant s'échapper un flot régulier d'hémoglobine.

Il entendit dans son dos le cliquetis caractéristique d'un sabre que l'on remet dans son fourreau. Il n'avait pas vu Neliel bouger et encore moins lui porter ce coup. Au delà de la douleur c'était la rage d'avoir était si facilement vaincu qui prédominait chez lui alors qu'il mit un genoux à terre.

-« Espèce de… » Balbutia t-il en portant la main sur sa blessure pour regarder le sang qui maculait sa main.

-« Cette fois-ci l'entraînement est fini. Evite de me faire perdre mon temps la prochaine fois, Noïtora. Tes blessures sont peux profondes mais va les soigner sous peu. » Fit elle sans lui prêter plus d'attention, en s'éloignant de lui.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à une voûte délimitant cette pièce avec un large couloir. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le passage.

Son regard était porté vers le lointain, perdu quelque part dans l'interminable couloir qui s'offrait devant elle.

-« Le spectacle t'a plu ? » Demanda t-elle à l'homme qui était assis sur un rocher, à la droite du portique.

Il avait les coudes posés sur les genoux, le dos légèrement voûté en avant, et un étrange sourire sur le visage.

Comme les autres il était un arrancar, dont le masque se réduisait à une mâchoire menaçante sur le côté droit de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient aussi bleu que le ciel, en parfaite adéquation avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Il alla répondre quand le grand vaincu se rapprocha d'eux.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Grimmjow ? » Cracha Noïtora en tirant son imposant sabre derrière lui.

-«J'avais envie de me détendre en voyant un looser se faire laminer. » Répondit l'Espada en accentuant son sourire, sans daigner regarder en direction de celui qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

-« Tu souhaites donc crever dès maintenant ! » Cria le géant en soulevant, une nouvelle fois, son arme pour se montrer inutilement menaçant, ne pouvant supporter le ton condescendant que prenait quelqu'un qu'il jugeait inférieur à lui.

-« Il suffit ! » Intervint Neliel, en prenant un ton plus dur qu'à l'accoutumé et en fixant Noïtora qui se retenait d'aller au bout de son geste.

Après un instant d'hésitation il rabaissa son arme, non sans le balancer dans le mur derrière l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus, afin de se défouler de son trop plein d'agressivité en faisant une impressionnante entaille dans la roche.

Puis il s'en alla, suivit de près par quelqu'un qui était resté dans l'ombre jusque là, un homme à l'allure bien plus humaine que son maître et aux cheveux couleur sable, Tesla.

Cet arrancar n'était qu'un simple Numéros qui avait été choisi par un Espada pour devenir son Fraccion, c'est à dire son serviteur dévoué.

Neliel les regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision.

-«Cela t'amuses de le provoquer ? » Dit elle sans quitter le couloir des yeux.

-«Peut être. Tu n'aurais pas du stopper son geste, j'avais envie de me battre un peu. » Répondit l'autre en se couchant sur la pierre, les yeux fermés, les mains derrière la tête.

Elle en profita pour poser son regard sur lui, l'air sévère. Puis elle le laissa pour s'engager à son tour dans le couloir.

-« Vous êtes tous les mêmes, des bêtes sauvages. » Lâcha t-elle sur un ton neutre, mais qui fit tout de même réagir Grimmjow.

-« Qu'as tu dis ? » Fit sa voix en écho dans les grandes arcades qu constituaient le couloir.

-« Je dis que tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, Grimmjow. » Répéta t-elle sans se retourner et en continuant son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Il se releva vivement pour se mettre dans l'encadrement du porche, un rictus de colère sur le visage et les yeux plissés.

-« Ne me compares pas à ce déchet ! » Grogna l'arrancar en faisant un pas.

-« Et pourtant, tout comme lui tu ne penses qu'à te battre et à faire couler le sang, en quoi es tu différent de Noïtora ? » Fit elle en se retournant et en faisant elle même un pas vers lui.

-«C'est différent, c'est tout, ne te mêles pas de mes affaires ! »

-« Quelle réponse constructive. » Dit elle ironiquement, mais sans y mettre le ton, n'ayant aucun souhait de se moquer.

-« Tu me cherches ? C'est pas parce que tu es si haut placé chez les Espada que je ne vais pas te botter le cul. » Dit il, alors que leurs pas continuaient de les entraîner l'un vers l'autre.

-« Ca, je le sais bien, Grimmjow Jagguerjack. Si il y a bien une chose que je dois te reconnaître depuis que je te côtoies, c'est que rien n'y personne ne t'effraies, même si tu sais que tu cours à une mort certaine. »

-« Pas comme ce lâche… »

Ils n'étaient qu'à deux pas l'un de l'autre. Le regard dur comme l'acier de l'arrancar à la tignasse bleu plongé dans celui, triste, de la femme aux formes rebondis.

Puis, comme par caprice, elle se retourna et parti.

-«Tu veux me prouver que tu es différent de lui ? » Lança t-elle.

-« Je n'ai rien à te prouver ! » Cria il en enfournant les mains dans les poches.

-« Tous les jours je vais faire une balade dans le désert, en dehors des murs. Accompagnes moi. » Dit elle sans arrêter sa marche, sur un ton qui n'était ni un ordre, ni une demande.

-« Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! » Dit il en cachant sa stupéfaction devant cette étrange demande.

Et elle disparut au détour d'un coude, le laissant seul.

-« Tss. »

Le Hueco Mundo était un monde de désolation. Ce n'était qu'un immense désert de sable blanc où étaient éparpillés des roches minérales en formes d'arbres morts. Le tout plongé dans une nuit sans fin dominée par un éternel croissant de lune.

Mais dans ce désert se dressait Las Noches, le palais où vivaient ceux qui pouvaient être considérés comme les maîtres de ce monde mort : les arrancars de Sosuke Aizen.

Le bâtiment avait beau être immense, les gens finissaient toujours par se retrouver lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient.

Trois séries de pas raisonnaient sur d'interminables marches qui menaient à un des étages inférieurs. Le pas léger de la Tercera Espada était totalement couvert par ceux de ses deux Fraccions qui s'étaient mis en quête de lui faire renoncer à cette petite ballade quotidienne.

-« C'est une très, très mauvaise idée Maîtresse Neliel, ce Grimmjow n'est pas une bonne fréquentation pour vous. Il est violent, agressif, brutal, enragé, impulsif… » Etait en train de dire l'un des deux arrancar, un être assez fin de corps et rapide d'esprit. Il s'était lancé dans un grand réquisitoire depuis qu'il avait appris que sa chère maîtresse avait proposée à cet homme, de l'accompagner.

-« Pesshe…tu ne fais que me donner des synonymes du même mot. » Lui répondit Neliel avec un petit sourire, amusée de voir l'effet que produisait son idée sur ses deux plus proches amis.

-« C'est…parce que il est justement comme ça ! Dondojack, dis lui ! » Fit il à l'adresse du second Fraccion, un être plutôt massif avec des pieds et des mains surdimensionnés.

Celui-ci alla répondre en y allant de ses superlatifs visant à crédibiliser l'Espada quand Neliel reprit la parole.

-« Tu es donc venu, Grimmjow. »

Les deux Numeros tournèrent très lentement la tête, le visage blême, vers le bas de l'escalier qui donnait sur une des immenses portes permettant de sortir du palais.

Le dos appuyé contre un montant, les mains plongés au plus profond de ses poches, le visage tourné vers le bas et les yeux fermés, il était bien là, fidèle à ce rendez-vous tant contesté.

Les deux Fraccions priaient de tout leur cœur pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu de leurs paroles dénigrantes, et ils se plièrent littéralement en deux pour effectuer le salut le plus humble possible.

Ils ne bougèrent pas des dernières marches alors que leur maîtresse continuait sa route, jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à son homologue masculin. Elle lui fit un sourire et l'invita à marcher à ses côtés.

Il poussa un soupir en la regardant de travers, mais étrangement il s'exécuta et tout deux disparurent dans les étendues désertiques.

Pesshe et Dondojack étaient restés là, sans bouger, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Chaque Espada avait ses propres arrancars à son service et Grimmjow n'échappait pas à la règle, pire, il était sûrement celui qui avait le plus sous ses ordres.

Shaolon, D-Roy, Ilforte, Nakim et Edorad, les Fraccions de l'Espada étaient eux aussi présents dans le vestibule, et ils semblaient aussi ravis que les deux autres de voir leur maître s'en aller comme ça, en les laissant en plan.

Il y avait fort à parier que les deux groupes resteraient ici, sans dire mot, à se regarder en chien de faïence, tant que les deux Espada ne seraient pas rentrés.

Loin de cette atmosphère pesante, les deux randonneurs étaient en pleine marche. Si Neliel était plutôt souriante et marchait avec entrain, Grimmjow se traînait derrière, incapable d'enlever les mains de ses poches, un air de mécontentement évident sur le visage alors qu'il fixait le dos de la meneuse.

Mais il fut surpris et prit au dépourvu lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et se retourna brutalement vers lui pour le fixer de ses deux grands yeux. Il eut un mouvement de recul et failli tomber à la renverse.

-« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça ? » Lui gueula t-il dessus en tentant de reprendre sa contenance après être passé près de l'humiliation de tomber en arrière.

-«Cela n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter de m'accompagner… » Dit elle avec une petite moue, bien accentuée par son regard triste.

-« Evidemment…je me demande encore ce que je fous ici. » Dit il en se détournant d'elle, préférant éviter de la regarder en face à face.

-« Alors, pourquoi m'as tu accompagné ? » Demanda elle en essayant de capter le regard fuyant du puissant arrancar.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant fracasser, à coups de pied, un petit arbre de minéraux.

-« Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, Grimmjow. » Fit elle en posant sa main sur la garde de son zanpakutô pour le faire légèrement balancer d'avant en arrière.

-« Quoi ? » Dit il en prenant un ton irrité.

-« Je ne t'ai pas donné l'heure à laquelle je partais généralement en ballade, ni même par quelle porte je m'en allais…et pourtant tu étais là… » Dit elle avec un petit sourire malicieux en s'approchant un peu de lui, bien qu'il faisait en sorte de toujours conserver la même marge de distance entre eux deux.

Pour le coup, il ne savait pas quoi répondre et laissa planer un grand silence qui, dans ce désert, n'aurait pu être brisé que par l'un d'eux, et ce fut bien entendu Nel qui s'en chargea.

-« A Las Noches court le bruit que tu serais l'un des Arrancars les plus rapides de tous, peut être même celui qui aurait la plus grande vitesse parmi les Espada. Que dirais tu de faire un jeu. »

-« Un jeu ? » Répéta il surpris en osant enfin la regarder.

Elle lui fit un sourire en fermant les yeux, mettant un peu sa tête sur le côté, dans une expression tout ce qu'il y avait de mignon, et bien sur, tout ce qu'il y avait de gênant pour lui.

-« Tu vois le poste de garde au loin ? Je dirais qu'il est à peu près à 200 Sonido de nous. Le premier arrivé sera considéré comme le champion de vitesse du Hueco Mundo. »

Il lui répondit simplement par un grand sourire. Même si ce n'était pas un bon combat bien brutal, il aimait bien les défis, et celui d'affronter une Espada mieux classée que lui était une bonne chose pour lui.

D'un commun accord silencieux ils s'élancèrent dans un soulèvement de sable. Il était impossible de les distinguer à l'œil nu mais il était facile de les suivre grâce aux traînées de sable qui se soulevaient sous leurs passages éclairs.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que le premier arrive jusqu'au poste de garde. Et ce fut Grimmjow qui se montra le plus rapide à ce petit jeu, suivi de près par la jeune femme.

Mais il n'y avait aucune expression victorieuse sur son visage, c'était même le contraire, il semblait être énervé. Il remit ses mains dans ses poches, et se posa contre le mur blanc qui se dressait derrière lui.

-« Tu ne sembles pas heureux, pourtant tu as remporté cette victoire. » Dit elle calmement.

-« J'ai vu que par 4 fois tu as ralenti tes pas pour me laisser gagner. » Répondit il avec du mépris dans la voix.

Lui qui ne supportait pas qu'on le rabaisse et qu'on le regarde de haut, elle n'aurait pas pu faire pire.

Et elle le comprit car son visage s'assombrit et la tristesse, déjà omniprésente sur son visage, fut encore plus apparente.

-« Je suis désolé. Mais je sais que vous, les hommes, vous détestez vous faire battre par une femme, alors… »

-« Pauvre idiote ! J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois une femme ou je ne sais quoi. Pour moi seule la force compte. Tu m'as bien pris pour un con, je te laisse. » Dit il de sa voix grave qui s'élevait dans les airs comme le tonnerre. Il se décolla du mur et passa à côté d'elle sans la regarder, prenant le chemin inverse de leur venue, pour regagner Las Noches.

-« Grimmjow, attends ! » L'interpella t-elle en se retournant.

Il fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de la regarder du coin de l'œil.

-« Quoi ? Ha oui…tu veux sans doute me rappeler quelle place est la mienne… »

Mais il s'interrompit net en la voyant se courber en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

-«Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses ! »

-« Hein ? » Fut sa seule réponse, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de réaction de la part de la Tercera. Il en resta bouche bée.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur marche vers le palais, dans le silence le plus complet. Cette fois-ci il marchait à côté d'elle, toujours avec la même posture, mais au moins il y avait du progrès.

-« Dis, Grimmjow, je peux te poser une question ? » S'hasarda le jeune femme en le regardant du coin de l'œil, en faisant exprès de faire une petite moue timide, qu'elle savait contribuer à gêner l'Espada.

-« Vas y toujours. » Répondit il en se concentrant sur un seul objectif : regarder droit devant lui.

-« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que je souhaitais te rappeler la place qui était la tienne…que voulais tu dire par là ? »

-« Rien ! » La réponse fut nette, claire et précise.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que je possède un numéro inférieur au tiens, que je me considère comme étant supérieure. Je déteste même cette idée…je serais incapable de regarder quelqu'un avec suffisance et mépris sous prétexte qu'il est soit disant moins puissant que moi. Mais je sais que beaucoup d'entre nous sont ainsi, ce qui est peut être normal vu ce que nous étions par le passé. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher subitement, la laissant prendre quelques pas d'avance le temps qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-« Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? » Fit Grimmjow avec un ton hargneux, agacé par la leçon de morale qui semblait lui être promise.

-« Je cherche juste à te comprendre, Grimmjow. » Répondit elle.

-« Et pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? »

-« Je te trouve…intrigant. » Fit elle avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre sa marche en avant, rapidement imitée par son collègue qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec elle.

-« Pour quelle raison te bats tu ? » Demanda elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser des questions.

-« Pour la même raison que les autres je suppose. » Fit il, rechignant toujours autant à répondre à ses multiples interrogations.

-« Je pense que chacun à ses propres raisons de se battre. Moi je n'aime pas cela, et si je pouvais, je vivrais une vie complètement différente. Mais d'autres ne vivent que pour cela, pour tenter de prouver quelque chose, comme prouver sa valeur et vouloir s'affirmer comme étant le plus fort, es tu comme ça ? »

Sa voix semblait bien lointaine, et il n'aurait pu dire si elle lui parlait vraiment où si elle s'adressait à elle même.

Il allait lui répondre et pour une fois ne pas éviter la question. Sans même réellement savoir pourquoi mais il allait le faire.

-«Nous arrivons, je vais te laisser. On devrait recommencer demain. » Dit elle subitement, sans lui laisser le temps de placer la moindre phrase. Elle lui fit un signe de la main puis disparut dans un sonido parfaitement maîtrisé, le laissant seul en plan, dubitatif de ce qui venait de se passer.

La scène n'avait pas échappé à l'œil intéressé de quelques personnes. En haut des tours du gigantesque palais se trouvait deux personnes. Le toujours très reconnaissable Noïtora, suivi comme une ombre par son fidèle Tesla. L'Espada avait contemplé la scène entre ses deux congénères avec dégoût, se retenant de franchir la distance qui le séparait d'eux, pour leur faire goûter du tranchant de son zanpakutô.

-« Il est étrange que Neliel To Ô Del Swank passe ainsi du temps avec Grimmjow. » Fit remarquer Tesla qui fixait la silhouette de l'arrancar qui rentrait lentement dans les murs.

-« Ta gueule. » Lança Noïtora qui était plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait amener ces deux là à se côtoyer.

Derrière lui, son Fraccion ne moufta pas et ne dit plus mot, conscient que les réactions de son maître pouvaient être très douloureuses.

-« Neliel…que mijotes tu… »Dit il lentement, se parlant à lui même.

Plusieurs mètres plus bas Grimmjow arriva juste devant l'immense porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta et leva la tête vers celui qui le dévisageait depuis le sommet des remparts. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de l'arrancar avant qu'il ne disparaisse en franchissant le porche. Noïtora serra un peu plus sa prise sur le manche de son arme, se demandant si défoncer le crâne de Tesla lui permettrait de se passer un peu les nerfs qu'il avait à vif.

-« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Noïtora. » L'interpella une voix derrière lui.

Immédiatement l'immense lame se leva dans les airs en décrivant un arc de cercle, pour finir sa course contre la gorge d'un nouveau venu qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment inquiet par la menace.

-«Ne sois pas aussi familier, Szayel Apporo Grantz. » Grinça l'Espada filiforme qui avait une envie folle de conclure son geste.

Mais le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver ne semblait nullement impressionné. Il arborait un petit sourire satisfait, et derrière son reste de masque qui avait prit la forme de lunettes on pouvait voir regard plein de malice.

La lame reposa bientôt à terre, le laissant libre de ses mouvements. D'un geste un peu précieux il recoiffa sa tignasse rose et fit quelques pas pour se pencher à son tour vers le parapet, intrigué d'avoir vu deux arrancars lorgnaient.

-«Quel pouvait bien être le spectacle qui vous a tellement fasciné… »

-« C'est pas tes affaires, que viens tu faire ici ? J'ai pas trop envie qu'on nous voit ensemble actuellement. » Rétorqua l'homme au masque en forme de bandeau.

-« Ho, tu as honte de moi ? Je viens te rappeler que c'est dans 3 jours que nous allons mettre en pratique notre petit accord, je venais voir si tu étais sûr de toi et que tu étais prêt ? » Lui répondit l'arrancar en s'asseyant sur le rebord du mur d'enceinte.

-« Arrête de me prendre pour un con. Bien sur que je suis prêt, et maintenant vires de ma vue, on ne se reverra pas avant que tout soit fini. »

Grantz se remit debout, et reparti par le chemin qu'il avait prit pour venir.

-« Attends…il faudrait que tu fasses autre chose…Grimmjow semble traîner avec elle…je veux qu'il soit partout sauf à ses côtés quand tout se déroulera. » Interpella Noïtora.

-« Pfff, c'était pas prévu…mais bon, je sais déjà comment faire, c'est pratique d'être un génie. » Rigola Szayel tout en disparaissant derrière un épais mur blanc.

Neliel était assise tranquillement à une table, dans l'une des nombreuses salles qui composaient l'intérieur du palais d'Aizen. Elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'être endormie. Pour une fois ses deux fraccions n'étaient pas avec elle, elle avait demandé à rester un peu seule.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, on vint troubler sa quiétude. Des voix féminines s'élevèrent dans les couloirs jouxtant la pièce et semblaient se rapprocher, ce qui fut confirmé quand deux jeunes femmes firent leurs entrées. Elles étaient plongées en pleine conversation houleuse, et n'avaient pas fait attention à Nel.

-« Si je te dis qu'il faut y aller par derrière, c'est qu'il faut y aller par derrière ! »

-« N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi y aller par derrière alors qu'on peut y aller par devant ! T'aurais pas peur, hein ? »

Et elles continuaient encore et encore, se faisant face tel deux gladiateurs prêtes à en venir aux mains.

-« Idiote. » Lâcha une troisième arrancar, l'air de rien, en faisant comme-ci elle parlait de tout autre chose. Cette intervention eut l'effet de reporter le sujet de la conversation contre elle qui se retrouva prise à parti, et les engueulades reprirent de plus belle.

C'est alors qu'une quatrième femme fit à son tour son entrée. Contrairement aux autres, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus silencieux et elle ne semblait prêter attention aux mots vulgaires en tout genre qui emplissaient l'air.

C'était une étrange jeune femme à la peau mat et aux cheveux blonds parsemés de tresses. Le bas de son visage était caché par le col de son habit qui laissait apercevoir une grande partie de sa peau.

Elle portait dans son dos un zanpakutô d'une forme assez inhabituelle, il était très court et plus large que la moyenne.

-« Bonjour, Neliel. » Dit elle avec une voix très posée, presque un murmure, alors qu'elle prit place sur un siège de l'autre côté de la table, tout aussi blanche que tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce palais.

En entendant prononcé ce nom les trois autres ouvrirent de grands yeux et remarquèrent enfin qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Immédiatement elles saluèrent l'Espada qui n'avait pas bougé ni ouvert les yeux, rouges de confusion.

-«Bonjour Harribell, je vois que tes filles sont toujours aussi pleines de vies. » Répondit Nel en se fendant d'un léger sourire, mais sans bouger.

Les trois concernées se firent toutes petites et se mirent dans un coin en essayant de faire le moins de bruit que possible, histoire de se faire un peu oublier.

-« Il m'est venu aux oreilles quelque chose d'étrange. » Se hasarda à dire Harribell.

-« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Nel en ouvrant les yeux et en les fixant sur le plafond.

-« Tu as été aperçue passant un temps étrangement long avec Grimmjow. Cela ne te ressemble pas de traîner avec ce genre d'individu. »

-« Et qui m'a…aperçue ? »

-« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » Répondit la jeune femme blonde qui voyait se poser sur elle les deux émeraudes contrariées de la belle arrancar.

-« Comme le fait que ça n'a pas d'importance que je passe du temps avec lui. Et pourquoi cela ne me ressemblerait pas, Harribell ? »

Dans leur coin les trois fraccions suivaient avec attention cette discussion moins calme qu'elle n'y paraissait aux premiers abord. Car que ce soit leur maîtresse Harribell ou Neliel, les deux étaient réputées pour être des arrancars particulièrement réfléchies et calmes, bien loin des caractères des trois bouillantes filles.

-« Grimmjow ne cherche que le combat et ne pense qu'à lui, c'est ton parfait opposé. » Répondit Harribell de sa voix toujours aussi langoureuse.

-« Je n'en suis pas si sûre, moi je le trouve intéressant, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui lui donne un certain intérêt. » Rétorqua Nel avec un petit rire. Elle était de plus en plus amusée de voir les réactions que cela suscitait chez les autres, de la voir tourner autour de l'arrancar.

Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste elle se retrouva entourée des trois fraccions de Harribell qui semblaient être plongées en pleine réflexion.

-« Je dois reconnaître que malgré son peu de manière, il est plutôt bien bâti, voir beau gosse. » Fit celle qui se nommait Mira Rose.

-« Oui, il est dans la moyenne haute des arrancars…par contre, vous avez vu ceux qui l'accompagnent ? » Continua Apache en mettant la main devant la bouche comme si elle disait un secret.

-« Beurk » Firent les deux autres avec des mines de dégoûts.

Harribell regardait dépitée les quatre femmes qui parlaient entre elles, car oui, Neliel s'était prise au jeu et donnait aussi ses points de vues en prenant des airs de collégienne en émoi.

-«Vous me dite si je dérange ? » Fit elle en se levant, signe pour ses filles d'arrêter de parler et de la suivre jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

Nel leur fit un signe de la main avant de retomber dans sa contemplation du plafond, ne faisant à peine attention aux dernières recommandations de son homologue Espada.

Un rassemblement inhabituel s'était effectué dans l'une des cours de Las Noches. Une dizaine d'arrancars en tout genre formaient un cercle autour de quelque chose. Parmi eux Neliel remarqua Pesshe et Dondojack qui semblaient fascinés par le spectacle qui se déroulait au centre de cette petite émeute.

-« Hey, il se passe quoi ? » Demanda elle en tapotant sur l'épaule de Pesshe qui fit un bond sous le coup de la surprise.

-« Un ex espada est venu à la surface pour défier un des Espada actuels, le combat touche à sa fin. » Lui répondit Dondojack qui était sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir quelque chose.

-« Qui est l'Espada qui se bat ? » Demanda elle de nouveau en essayant à son tour de voir quelque chose. Mais la plupart de ceux qui étaient devant eux étaient des arrancars nés avant l'arrivée d'Aizen, donc pour la plupart incomplets et de corpulences bien loin des normes humaines, ce qui genait considérablement le champ de vision.

-« Tu ne devines pas, Neliel ? C'est Grimmjow. » Lui répondit la voix d'un autre Espada qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, Noïtora.

Il avait un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme qui, pour une des rares fois, semblait parfaitement sérieuse. Elle se fraya rapidement un chemin au travers de la foule. Chaque arrancar connaissait les dix Espadas et savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre au travers de leur route, ce qui était plutôt pratique. Elle déboucha sur le devant pour voir Grimmjow, l'air détendu, une main dans la poche, l'autre tendue juste devant le visage de son adversaire qui était en sang et à genoux devant lui. D'après les bribes de conversations qu'elle entendait autour d'elle, il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser son zanpakutô alors que l'ancien espada s'était libéré sans parvenir à le blesser, ne serait ce qu'une seule fois.

Les doigts de Grimmjow se crispèrent et une sphère d'énergie rougeoyante commença à se former dans sa paume. Il allait conclure le combat en pulvérisant son ennemi avec son attaque favorite, un Cero.

-« Grimmjow, non ! » Cria Nel. Mais il était trop tard, la surpuissante attaque fut lancée et pulvérisa purement et simplement le corps du pauvre diable qui avait voulu s'attaquer à plus fort que soit. L'espada au regard azur émit un petit rire sonore avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'avait interpellé. Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard sévère de Neliel qui parti en trombe sous son regard interloqué.

Les résidents de Las Noches avaient un luxe que les autres habitants du Hueco Mundo ne pouvaient connaître. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir contempler un soleil dans le ciel constamment plongé dans la nuit de ce monde vide.

Neliel aimait se retrouver seule sur l'une des plus hautes tours de ce palais titanesque. De cet endroit elle retrouvait la noirceur de son monde et son croissant de lune qui restait toujours au plus haut. Un léger bruit dans son dos lui fit tendre l'oreille. Elle n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle avait passé très peu de temps avec lui, mais elle était déjà capable de reconnaître sa façon de poser le pied au sol, la tension qu'exerçait chacun de ses muscles lors de ses mouvements.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » Demanda Grimmjow sans aucune délicatesse dans la voix.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, fixant le vide pendant encore de longues secondes, dans le silence le plus complet, ce qui avait le don d'énerver l'arrancar qui était dans son dos.

-« Tu l'avais vaincu, tu avais vraiment besoin de le tuer ? » Fit elle sans prendre la peine de le regarder quand elle s'adressait à lui.

-« Il savait exactement ce qui l'attendait quand il m'a défié. Je lui ait offert la mort qu'il désirait, je ne vois pas le problème. » Répondit l'autre avec un haussement d'épaule en prenant un air détaché.

Air qu'il perdit relativement vite quand il senti la pointe d'une larme lui toucher la gorge. Dans un mouvement d'une extrême rapidité elle s'était remise debout et avait dégainée son zanpakutô.

-« Alors si je te défie et que je te bat…j'aurais le droit de prendre ta tête. » Dit elle lentement en appuyant un peu plus sa lame contre la gorge, jusqu'à faire perler une première goutte de sang.

Pour seule réponse elle obtint un grand sourire. Comme elle le redoutait, il n'était dans son élément que lorsqu'il sentait l'odeur du sang dans l'air, il était finalement bien comme les autres.

Grimmjow senti l'hésitation dont elle faisait preuve et en profita pour se soustraire à sa lame. Mais il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il senti déjà le sabre le frôler dans le dos.

-« Engageons un de ces combats que tu aimes tant, Grimmjow Jagguerjack ! »

Il la savait plus forte que lui, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était si haut classée dans l'organisation des Espada. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait le faire reculer, il était même plus excité que jamais. Pour parer le nouveau coup qui arrivait par le bas il dû sortir son zanpakutô. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans une pluie d'étincelles, une fois, deux fois, puis une dernière avant qu'ils ne prennent un peu de distance. D'un geste vif il lança son zanpakutô qui alla se planter dans le toit juste en dessous de lui.

-« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là, je peux te vaincre sans te tuer. » Lança Grimmjow.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives…le cruel Grimmjow ferait il preuve de pitié…moi je n'en n'aurais aucune. » Répondit elle avant de disparaître de sa vue pour réapparaître dans le dixième de seconde, juste devant lui, leurs visages si près l'un de l'autre.

Il réussit à stopper in extremis l'attaque en contrant le plat de la lame de son avant bras.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et le coup de poing passa à quelques centimètres de la joue de la belle arrancar. Elle était diablement rapide, trop pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait que se défendre en repoussant les coups d'une manière de plus en plus désorganisée, signe qu'elle prenait de plus en plus l'ascendant. Il tenta le tout pour le tout en faisant un net recul et en lançant un Cero. Mais petit problème pour lui était que les Ceros n'étaient pas réellement un problème pour Nel, surtout quand elle les avale comme elle était en train de le faire sous les yeux dubitatifs de l'Espada qui voyait cette technique pour la première fois.

Et la seconde chose dont il n'était pas au courant c'était qu'elle état capable de relancer le Cero en y ajoutant la puissance du sien couplé. Et quand on fait cette découverte quand une énorme boule rouge vous fonce dessus, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

La déflagration fit grand bruit et la pression spirituelle déployée ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de tous les arrancars dans les environs.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces rieatsus énormes ? » Fit Mira Rose en essayant de localiser la source de ces puissances déchaînées.

-« Il y en a deux…c'est pas possible, pour que ce soit aussi fort ce ne peut être que… » Continua Apache, mais quelqu'un d'autre conclue la phrase à sa place.

-« C'est un combat entre Espada. » Fit la voix toujours incroyablement calme de l'être à la peau aussi blanche que le sable du Hueco Mundo. Avec ses deux grandes pupilles vertes et les larmes de la même couleur, dessinés en dessous, on n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître l'individu qui venait de faire son apparition. Mais au cas où, Harribell préféra repréciser son nom.

-« Ulquiorra… »

Il lui fit un léger geste de la tête pour la saluer avant de poursuivre son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. C'était une apparition plutôt furtive qu'il venait d'effectuer, mais c'était souvent le cas avec lui

-« Maîtresse Harribell, vous savez qui… »

-« Ce sont Neliel et Grimmjow. » Coupa l'Espada qui avait fermé les yeux pour pleinement profiter du combat qui se déroulait au loin.

-« Et ben, elle a une drôle de façon de s'intéresser aux hommes la Neliel… »

Le nuage de fumée s'étendait sur une surface équivalente à un terrain de football. Deux silhouettes sortirent de ce nuage par des coins opposés. Si Neliel semblait être en parfait état de santé, Grimmjow avait le souffle court et souffrait de contusion sur le bras droit.

-« Un Cero simple ne t'aurait pas permis de stopper mon attaque….tu as utilisé le Gran Rey, n'est ce pas ? » Fit Nel en se déplaçant pour pouvoir le voir malgré le brouillard entre eux.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à la dévisager de son air mauvais, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

-« Mais la préparation d'une telle attaque est trop longue, tu as du seulement repousser une grande partie de l'énergie avec la sphère initiale…c'est la preuve d'une grande maîtrise. »

-« Pfff. » Fût sa seule réponse.

Dans un mouvement commun ils se déplacèrent pour poursuivre l'assaut. Il continua sur la même stratégie de l'utilisation du Cero, mais en accentuant la pression grâce au lancement de deux en même temps. Nel contra l'un des deux grâce à son zanpakutô, tout en faisant un mouvement de corps pour passer par dessus le second, mais elle avait déjà saisie que cette tactique n'était faite que pour permettre à Grimmjow de se rapprocher d'elle. Le pied de l'espada à la chevelure verte percuta le thorax de l'arrancar qui avait prévu le coup et qui arriva à agripper la jambe dans le même mouvement. Il tournoya sur lui même en maintenant le mollet de Nel entre ses deux mains jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse de rotation qu'il jugea suffisante, et là il la lâcha et la gravité fit le reste. Elle alla s'écraser contre la tour qui lui avait servi de perchoir. Son adversaire fondit sur elle à grande vitesse mais elle n'était déjà plus à la meme place quand il frappa l'endroit d'impact, au contraire c'est elle qui venait de le prendre de vitesse et d'envoyer son poing gauche contre la joue qui se déforma sous la violence du choc. Un filet de sang se répandit contre le béton blanc qui avait été mis à mal par les secousses répétées.

Il arriva à se soustraire à son emprise pour s'élancer vers les hauteurs de la tour. Arrivé quasiment en haut il planta sa main dans la roche pour réduire sa vitesse et lui permettre de faire volte face. Il avait son propre zanpakutô en ligne de mire, planté à l'endroit où il l'avait envoyé. Il eu à peine le temps d'empoigner la garde et de le déloger que la lame de Neliel sorti de nul part. Le crissement strident des morceaux de métal qui s'entrechoquent emplissait l'air. Il était couché, le dos contre le dôme de la tour, les deux mains empoignant fortement le manche pour ne pas reculer sous le coup de l'assaut final de l'Espada qui était debout au dessus de lui, un air impassible sur le visage.  
-« C'est fini Grimmjow. » Dit elle alors qu'elle gagnait du terrain, centimètres par centimètres.

-« Va crever ! » Répondit il en rassemblant ses dernières forces dans ses bras.

-« C'est toi qui va mourir, alors dis le moi : pourquoi te bats tu, Grimmjow ? »

Les lames n'étaient plus qu'à une infime distance du visage de l'arrancar qui refusait obstinément de répondre.

-« Pourquoi te bats tu Grimmjow ? » Répéta t-elle en intensifiant une dernière fois son énergie spirituelle, prenant le pas définitivement sur son adversaire.

-« Pour ne pas perdre ma conscience ! »

Elle enroula sa lame autour de celle de son opposant, l'écartant d'un geste vif du bras, lui donnant un accès direct aux organes vitaux dépourvus de toute défense. Elle leva haut dans le ciel son zanpakutô pour donner le coup final. La lame transperça la roche à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Grimmjow qui n'avait pas sourcillé malgré l'arme qu'il avait vu fondre sur lui.

Neliel laissa son sabre planté là et s'assis aux côtés de l'arrancar qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle avait posée ses avant bras sur ses genoux pliés, et s'était lancée dans une contemplation du vide.

Lorsqu'un Hollow atteint le stade de Menos Grande, son esprit s'évanouit, sous souvenirs disparaissent et sa conscience régresse à l'état de celle d'un animal. Personne ne sait réellement la raison de ce changement mais, tout comme le corps se modifie pour devenir semblable à celui de milliers d'autres Menos, l'esprit n'est plus qu'un bourbier d'instincts sans conscience véritable. Appelés les Gillians, ces Menos Grande ne vivent que pour se nourrir. Mais lors de cette transformation, dans de très rares cas, une parcelle de l'esprit du Hollow arrive à survivre et le Menos garde une conscience qui lui est propre. Si son intelligence est limitée, ses pensées vont bien au delà de celles des autres représentants de son espèce et il comprend qu'il a un moyen d'évoluer encore plus au delà. C'est pour cela que certains Gillians vont commencer à se nourrire de leurs congénères jusqu'à atteindre une nouvelle étape, devenir un Adjuchas. En atteignant ce rang, le Menos va changer d'apparence pour redevenir unique, son intelligence va être l'égale de celle des humains mais une nouvelle peur va tirailler son esprit. Il sait qu'à partir de ce moment, si il ne continue pas de se nourrir d'Hollow et de Menos régulièrement, il régressera de nouveau au statut de Gillian pour ne plus jamais avoir la possibilité d'évoluer. Cette peur latente, certains l'éprouvent plus que d'autres, et toute leur vie est dirigée par cette unique peur de redevenir un animal. Ceux qui arrivent encore à progresser jusqu'à devenir des Vasto Lorde voit cette peur s'éloigner quelque peu, mais cela reste toujours gravé dans leurs esprits.

Le moyen le plus sur de ne plus avoir à faire face à cette peur est de franchir le palier qui sépare les Hollow des Shinigami. En faisant cela, plus que jamais on acquiert une part d'humanité et on rompt les liens de ce passé douloureux.

Neliel sourit intérieurement. Cette peur de perdre cette humanité était quelque chose de réconfortant pour elle qui considérait que des arrancar ne devraient jamais se battre sans raison, dirigés par des instincts primaires. Et elle souriait aussi car elle avait vu juste. L'Espada qui se tenait à ses côtés était tout sauf une bête. Sous ces dehors de brute sanguinaire, ce qu'il était réellement, il était plus humain que la plupart de ces congénères et ça lui plaisait.

Avec ses deux grandes billes vertes elle parcourut le corps de Grimmjow pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses en tout genre, son bras droit était en charpie, et sa bouche en sang.

-« Je suis désolé de m'être laissée emporter héhé. » Fit elle l'air un peu gênée en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, comme une petite fille qui venait de faire une bêtise.

-« Bah, je vais guérir vite, et je me suis bien éclaté. » Lui répondit il en s'asseyant à son tour. Il fit passer une de ces jambes sous l'autre en mettant son bras dessus.

Nel eu la grande surprise de voir un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage de l'arrancar au regard saphir.

-« Ah mais attends, je sais ce que je vais faire ! » Lança t-elle en se mettant à genoux et en lui prenant le bras vivement, arrachant un cri de stupéfaction de Grimmjow qui n'aimait pas trop être manipulé ainsi. Il la vit approcher son bras de sa bouche et…baver allégrement dessus.

-« Haa, mais qu'est ce que tu fous, c'est dégueu ! » Dit il en enlevant vivement son bras.

Mais dans les secondes qui suivirent il sentit une étrange sensation dans son membre droit. Petit à petit les blessures étaient en train de se refermer sous l'effet de l'étrange salive curative de la jeune femme.

-« Tu as mal ailleurs ? » Demanda elle en l'auscultant sous tous les angles, lui se laissant faire car étant totalement perdu par tout ça. Des arrancars comme Neliel, ceux qui préféraient faire profil bas, ne montraient quasiment jamais aux autres les capacités cachées qu'ils possédaient, ce qui expliquait la surprise que cela pouvait provoquer quand, pour la première fois, on en bénéficiait.

-« Je t'ai bien amoché le visage aussi… » Dit elle en regardant la joue rouge, et les traces du sang qu'il avait craché un peu auparavant.

-« C'est rien, j'ai du me mordre à l'intérieur quand tu as frappé. » Répondit il, visiblement pas à son aise avec elle qui se tenait si près de lui.

Elle posa sa main contre la joue qui était ornée du reste de masque, et lui fit pivoter pour le visage vers elle. Sans crier gare elle posa ses lèvres contre celle de Grimmjow qui ne savait plus, mais alors plus du tout quoi faire. Alors que la jeune femme avait fermée les yeux pour profiter pleinement du baiser, lui semblait les ouvrir plus que cela était humainement possible pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout comme elle avait commençer la chose, elle y mit fin en s'écartant légèrement de lui, toujours sous ce même regard hébété qu'il lui lançait.

-« Voilà, comme ça l'intérieur de ta bouche aussi devrait cicatriser. » Fit elle avec un ton joyeux, en lui faisant un grand sourire amusé.

Lui ne savait plus où se mettre et se leva précipitamment en tournant en rond, cherchant que faire.

-« Oui…bon…merci…faut que j'y aille. » Finit il par dire avant de disparaître précipitamment, la laissant seule.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa tête et s'allongea pour regarder le ciel au dessus d'elle, toujours avec ce même sourire sur le visage, et elle s'endormit ainsi.

Sur un pylône voisin, trois personnes avaient observé la scène. Bien entendu c'était les trois fraccions de Harribell qui s'étaient rincées l'œil.

-«Elle a une sacrée technique la Neliel dis donc. » Lâcha Mira Rose qui était allongée pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment utile vu que les deux autres étaient empilées sur elle.

-« Ca c'est une femme qui prend les devants… » Continua Apache en se redressant.

-« C'est sur que c'est pas toi qui prendrais de telles initiatives. » Rigola sa collègue à la coupe au carré et au reste de masque en forme de sert tête avec une corne sur le front.

-« De quoi ? Bien sur que je pourrais, pas contre toi, je suis pas sûre ! »

Et elles recommencèrent à s'injectiver de plus belle devant la dernière membre du trio qui attendait le bon moment pour entrer elle aussi dans la danse.

A l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes se trouvait les catacombes du palais. Très peu d'arrancars allaient se balader dans ces lieux inhospitaliers, encore aurait il fallu qu'il y ait eu un endroit hospitalier dans le Hueco Mundo, ce qui en faisait un lieu de rencontre idéal pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas que les conversations s'ébruitent.

Un homme à la longue chevelure blonde attendait dans le souterrain sombre. Il semblait nerveux de devoir patienter dans de tels lieux, et était à deux doigts de repartir par là où il était venu. Mais l'écho de bruits de pas le fit stopper net dans son élan.

-« Pourquoi m'as tu demander de venir te trouver ici, Szayel ? » Demanda le blond, celui qui se faisait appeler Ilforte Grantz.

-« Grand frère, je vois que les bonnes manières ne sont pas ton fort. Pour commencer bonjour. » Répondit l'arrancar aux cheveux roses, en se fixant devant celui qui était son grand frère, notion étrange quand on parlait des arrancars.

Mais Ilforte ne lui adressa aucune réponse. Il savait très bien que son frère le méprisait et n'avait aucune considération pour lui. Si il l'avait fait demander ici ce n'était sûrement pas pour renouer des liens familiaux perdus, mais bien car il avait besoin de lui.

-« Je vois…comment va Grimmjow en ce moment ? » Continua Szayel après avoir prit un air faussement boudeur quand au refus de répondre de son frère.

-« En quoi cela t'intéresse t-il. » Répondit Ilforte qui avait du mal à cacher son énervement.

-« Je me disais que comme il traînait beaucoup avec cette chère Neliel, vous deviez vous sentir très délaissés, vous, ses fraccions…ceux qui le connaissent depuis si longtemps. »

Une nouvelle fois aucune réponse ne vint de la part de l'aîné des Grantz. Quoi qui se passait entre l'Espada et ses subalternes, cela ne concernait pas un autre Numeros.

-« Sais tu qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'il revienne vers vous ? » Poursuivit l'arrancar maniéré en tournant autour de son frère.

-« Que veux tu dire ? »

Szayel Aporro sorti un petit pli de sa manche et l'agita sous le nez d'Ilforte qui reconnut rapidement un ordre de mission émanant soit d'Aizen, soit de l'un de ses commandants.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« Un ordre de mission signé de la main du Seigneur Aizen. »

-« Signé du Seigneur Aizen ? » Répéta sceptique Ilforte.

-« Humm…d'une certaine façon, mais ce n'est pas le plus important de savoir si c'est bien le cas ou non. Ce qui est important c'est ce qu'il contient et à qui il est destiné. »

Sur ce, Ilforte se saisit du papier et commença à le lire, répétant chaque mot à voix basse.

-« Une mission de localisation de Menos, pourquoi envoyer Grimmjow faire cela ? »

-« Tu n'as pas à savoir pourquoi, dis toi juste que quand il rentrera…tout sera de nouveau comme avant. » Répondit le plus jeune des deux frères en passant machinalement la main sur son restant de masque.

Le blond ne répondit pas et resta quelques temps à regarder la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains, puis il s'en alla alors que Szayel jubilait intérieurement de la tournure des évènements.

Les choses sont sans cesse en mouvement, continuellement un changement mineur ou majeur va venir faire basculer une mécanique que l'on aurait espéré bien huilée et parfaitement maîtrisée. Les choses évoluent à une vitesse telle, que l'on n'a pas le temps de consommer un bonheur que la séparation arrive sans crier gare.

Deux silhouettes se faisaient face pour la dernière fois sur l'un des parvis de Las Noches. Ils étaient seuls en ces lieux plongés dans un profond silence, seulement rompu par le balayage ininterrompu d'un vent glacial.

La belle Espada à la chevelure émeraude regardait d'un œil anxieux l'homme au restant de masque brisé au niveau de la joue. Sa courte veste virevoltait derrière lui sans qu'il n'y prête attention, totalement absorbé par les deux jades qu'étaient les yeux de celle qui voulait percer sa carapace.

-«Une mission dans le désert ? Tenter de localiser un Vasto Lorde pour le faire venir auprès du Seigneur Aizen ? » Dit elle en détachant chaque mot, répétant ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Il hocha positivement de la tête.

Les deux savaient que cela était étrange, mais pourtant l'ordre de mission portait bien la signature d'Aizen. Mais c'était bien la première fois que Grimmjow devait en assumer une. En temps normal c'était soit les Capitaines Shinigami qui s'en chargeaient, soit un Espada avec le sang moins chaud que celui-ci, tel Ulquiorra ou Neliel elle-même.

-« Et toi…il parait que Noïtora t'as encore une fois défiée ? » Fit il pour changer de sujet, n'ayant aucune envie de tenter de décortiquer le pourquoi du comment qui avait amené le maître de Las Noches à lui confier une mission de ce type.

-« Ces entraînements avec lui sont d'un rébarbatif, je ne pense pas qu'il comprendra un jour que malgré la victoire je ne prendrai pas sa tête. » Répondit elle encore perplexe après l'annonce qu'il lui avait faite.

Elle le surprit à sourire et cela l'amusa au plus haut point.

-« Quoi ? Oui je sais, toi tu n'aurais pas hésité. » Dit il dans un petit rire qu'elle tenta d'étouffer dans le creux de sa main.

Il haussa des épaules et se retourna pour faire quelques pas.

-« Qui sait ? » Lança t-il à la grande stupéfaction de Neliel qui le regarda tendrement.

-«J'ai envie de faire une ballade ce soir ! » Cria t-elle alors qu'il continuait de s'éloigner pour gagner le désert et partir dans une hypothétique quête.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna de trois quarts vers elle.

-« Alors attends mon retour pour la faire. » Fit il avec une voix moins dure qu'à l'habitude.

Au loin on ne voyait d'eux que deux ombres noires dans un décor d'un blanc immaculé, les détails étaient impossibles à discerner. Mais ce qui était visible, c'était cette ombre d'une femme qui courut sur une courte distance pour rattraper l'ombre d'un homme. L'espace de quelques instants une seule ombre subsista, l'espace de ce dernier instant pour deux personnes le temps se figea. Puis l'homme reprit sa marche laissant la femme seule qui le regarda franchir l'immense porte qui se referma sur lui.

Elle attendait le moment des retrouvailles avec impatience, sans se douter qu'elles ne se feraient pas, ou tout du moins pas tout de suite et pas comme elle l'aurait souhaitée.

Alors que le croissant de lune était toujours aussi haut dans le ciel, un autre, en métal celui-ci, attendait patiemment son heure pour venir à la rencontre de Neliel, comme un grain de sable dans un mécanisme bien huilé…


End file.
